Literatura:Ipek, który mnie kochał
Rozdział I Był ciepły zimowy wieczór. Jak co dzień wszedłem na Moją Ulubioną Wikię. Zajrzałem na ostatnie zmiany, by sprawdzić, co też nowego ślina ludziom na klawiaturę przyniosła. Patrzę, a tam ipek! Bez większych nadziei zajrzałem na stronę, którą edytował. Dopisał takie coś: a ja cię lubłem czemu mnie nie lubisz. Zafascynowany tym patrzę we wkład ipka. I co tam ujrzałem! Nic ciekawego. Zrewertowałem edycję i postanowiłem zapomnieć o całej sprawie. Nie pierwsza to denna edycja i zapewne nie ostatnia, a ja mam przecież ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Zacząłem rozmyślać, czy świat mógłby sobie beze mnie poradzić. To mógł być koniec całej historii, ale nie był. Rozdział II Nazajutrz po raz kolejny przystąpiłem do przeglądania Mojej Ulubionej Wikii. Moje ciśnienie podskoczyło, gdy ujrzałem pomarańczowy niczym koszulka holenderskiego sportowca pasek z napisem Masz nowe wiadomości. Tak, używam tego przestarzałego czegoś, co niektórzy zwą Monobookiem, lecz nie o tym cała historia, więc nie będę się nad tym dłużej rozwodził. Cóż to była za wiadomość? Otóż Użytkownik, Za Którym Nie przepadam poinformował mnie, że Ipek straszy u Boczka w kiblu. Oczywiście czterech tyld zapomniał postawić, ale to również nie jest tematem mej opowieści, więc nad tym również nie będę się dłużej rozwodził. Kusiło mnie, żeby użyć ubóstwianej przez nowicjuszy opcji zablokuj, ale tego nie zrobiłem. Mało tego - wiedziony niewytłumaczalną ciekawością postanowiłem odpisać! Zapytałem się, o jakiego ipeka chodzi oraz co to ma wspólnego ze mną. Odpowiedzi jednak nie otrzymałem. Rozdział III Użytkownik, Za Którym Nie Przepadam, po tygodniu odpisał. Co prawda nie odpowiedział on na moje pytania, ale poprosił mnie o zajrzenie na czat Wikii, Na Której Nie Ma Nic Ciekawego. Wiedziony tą samą ciekawością, która pchnęła mnie w tą żałosną sprawę, wszedłem. Ujrzałem tylko wyrwany z kontekstu koniec rozmowy, więc poprosiłem o streszczenie mi, o czym jest mowa. W odpowiedzi dostałem link do stenogramu z tej rozmowy, zwanego również logiem. Zacząłem czytać przebieg burzliwej dyskusji, ale szybko skończyłem. Ileż można czytać obrzucanie się wyzwiskami i dyskutowanie o kaszance? Zapytałem się więc, co zgromadzone na czacie towarzystwo wie na temat rzeczonego ipeka. Tym razem otrzymałem link do zdjęcia przedstawiającego toaletę, o dziwo zadbaną. Pomyślałem, a w zasadzie łudziłem się, że to może być jakiś trop. Obejrzałem zdjęcie dokładnie w pierwotnym rozmiarze, potem w powiększeniu, a nawet w negatywie, w odcieniach szarości i w sepii. Nie ujrzałem tam jednak niczego, co w jakikolwiek sposób mogłoby mnie zainteresować. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że marnuję tylko cenny czas na dyskusje ze spamerami. Grzecznie się pożegnałem, opuściłem czat i zaprzestałem drążenia tematu. Rozdział IV Zaprzestałem drążenia tematu, ale temat nie zaprzestał drążenia mnie. Po dwóch tygodniach, gdy już w zasadzie zapomniałem o sprawie, ipek odezwał się ponownie. Miał już inny adres, ale się przyznał, że to ten sam, choć styl jego wypowiedzi w ogóle nie przypominał poprzedniego. Kulturalnie i w pełni poprawnie językowo poprosił mnie, czy nie mógłbym kolejnego dnia o piętnastej zajrzeć na czat. Chodziło rzecz jasna o czat na jakiejś innej stronie, gdyż jako niezalogowany do żadnego wikiowego czatu wstępu nie miał. Sprawa zaciekawiła mnie jeszcze bardziej niż poprzednio. Postanowiłem z nim pogadać! Tymczasem postanowiłem pooglądać filmiki na YouTubie. Zacząłem od teledysków Metalliki, a skończyłem na reklamach Biedronki z dubbingiem w Ivonie. Poruszałem się tylko po podpowiedziach. Rozdział V Kolejny dzień, piętnasta zero zero. Klikam w link do czata, który ipek przysłał mi poprzedniego dnia. Otwiera się jakaś strona i... wyświetliła się prośba o wpisanie hasła. Hasła oczywiści nikt nigdy mi nie podał, gdyż kto by się przejmował takimi szczegółami. Już miałem odpuścić, gdy zauważyłem, że na stronie jest podpowiedź do hasła. Podpowiedź brzmiała: Pokazano Ci to na czacie, gdy o mnie pytałeś. Wtedy przypomniałem sobie, że jacyś spamerzy pokazywali mi przecież zdjęcie sedesu. Wpisałem kibel i w ten sposób przekroczyłem tajemnicze bramy czata. Rozdział VI Ipek już na mnie czekał. Po krótkim powitaniu wygłosił taki monolog: Są różne rodzaje ipeków. Jedne to zwykłe trolle, którym wstyd zakładać konto, o ile w ogóle potrafiliby to zrobić. Inne to czytelnicy, którzy wyjątkowo coś postanowili poprawić. Są też ipeki ideologiczne, które nie chcą zakładać konta dla zasady. O mnie można powiedzieć, że jestem z tej ostatniej grupy, ale byłoby to pewne niedopowiedzenie. Ja jestem kimś więcej. Od dłuższego czasu obserwuję losy wiki i na rozmaite sposoby komunikuję się z różnymi użytkownikami, czasem wręcz nimi kieruję. Potrafię się maskować - raz udaję uczonego internautę, raz trolla z podstawówki, zawsze jednak mam w tym jakiś cel. Tym razem postanowiłem, że nadszedł czas, abym wkroczył do akcji. Oto mój plan: Często widuję, jak jacyś użytkownicy wypisują bzdury na stronach lub tworzą śmieciowe wikie. Można ich uznać za zwykłych wandali, ale można też podejść do sprawy inaczej. Gdyby ich całą energię skupić na jednej humorystycznej, surrealistycznej wręcz wikii, można by zbudować imperium. Założyć wikię może jednak tylko zalogowany użytkownik. Ja tego zrobić nie mogę, bo jestem ipekiem, a konta z przyczyn ideologicznych nie założę. Zacząłem więc szukać osoby idealnej do tego zadania. Wybór padł na Ciebie! Od dłuższego czasu Cię obserwuję i wiem, że jesteś osobą odpowiednią. Nie banujesz za każdy wygłup, ale potrafisz trzymać porządek. Trudno Cię również sprowokować. Dzisiaj natomiast przeszedłeś ostatnią próbę - odgadując hasło dowiodłeś swej bystrości. Od Ciebie zależą dalsze losy wikii. Czy podejmiesz się tego zadania? Rozdział VII Pomyślałem sobie, że w sumie nic mnie nie kosztuje. Założyłem więc Wikię, Która Ma Być Ciekawa i podrzuciłem link ipekowi, żeby się nią zajmował. Napisałem też jedno hasło. Był to artykuł o nazwie sufit z treścią jest biały oznaczoną przypisem jeśli jest czysty. Następnie postanowiłem nie wtrącać się w losy tego tajemniczego projektu. Kolejne dni mijały, a wikia się rozwijała. Pojawiali się nowi użytkownicy, zapewne w tajemniczy sposób werbowani prze ipeka. Choć spora część z nich była dość szemranym towarzystwem, wikia rozwijała się prężnie, a ja byłem dumny, że zaufałem ipekowi. Rozdział VIII Sielanka nie trwała jednak wiecznie. Wśród licznych użytkowników Wikii, Która Miała Być Ciekawa, było sporo trolli i hejterów, którzy tylko czekali na stosowną okazję, by uwolnić swoje dzikie instynkty. Punktem zapalnym okazało się usunięcie pewnego hasła o tytule Mam małe cycki. Chwilę później ktoś wygłosił dosadny, acz jeszcze nienaruszający ogólnie przyjętych norm elaborat o rzekomo niegodziwej postawie administracji strony. Kolejny już nie przebierał w środkach i napisał po prostu admin to gópi debil. Gdy zaś skasowałem ten komentarz, pojawiły się głosy o naruszaniu wolności wypowiedzi. Następnie pojawiły się głosy krytyczne wobec poprzedniego stanowiska, w dalszej kolejności krytyczne wobec tych krytycznych itd. Warto przy tym wspomnieć, że w większości były to teksty, które po ocenzurowaniu wyglądały mniej więcej tak: twoja stara daje dópy za kebaba hahahahahahahahahahah sam iesteś gópi tempy lol looooooool a nawet roftl XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Posypały się bany, ale było już za późno. Fala agresji zalała Wikię, Która miała być ciekawa i ani ja, ani ipek nie od razu byliśmy w stanie nad tym zapanować. Rozdział IX Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było jednak to, że spam nie zatrzymał się na Wikii, Która Miała Być Ciekawa. Im więcej użytkowników (choć miano to w stosunku do tych osób wydaje się nieco nad wyrost) dostawało bany i im więcej wypowiedzi było bezlitośnie kasowanych, tym więcej żali było wylewanych na innych wikiach. I nawet wtedy, gdy na Wikii, Która Miała Być Ciekawa, z wielkim trudem zaczęło się już poprawiać, to na innych stronach kłótnie trwały w najlepsze. I wtedy miało miejsce najtragiczniejsze wydarzenie w całej tej historii. Wikia, Która Miała Być Ciekawa, została odgórnie zamknięta! Rozdział X Zamknięcie Wikii, Która Miała Być Ciekawa, było dla mnie potężnym ciosem. Ipek zniósł to jednak jeszcze gorzej. Było to dla niego traumatyczne przeżycie, że... właściwie mu odbiło. Zaczął odgrażać się wszystkim dookoła, a co gorsza w ramach protestu sam zaczął spamować i niszczyć inne wikie. Chcąc jakoś uspokoić sytuację, poprosiłem go o wejście na czat. Ten sam, gdzie kiedyś zwierzył mi się ze swoich planów. Wszedł. Wtedy przeczytałem jego piękną wypowiedź skierowaną do mnie. Brzmiała ona tak: Wiem, że jesteś dobrym użytkownikiem. Od dawna darzę Cię dużym szacunkiem. Można nawet powiedzieć, że Cię kocham, choć jest to bardzo nietypowy rodzaj miłości. Teraz jednak musimy się pożegnać. Nasze drogi rozchodzą się. Twoim powołaniem jest praca, moim walka. Ty musisz pisać hasła i rozwijać dobre projekty, ja zamierzam niszczyć te złe walcząc w słusznej sprawie. Może zwyciężę, może polegnę, ale swojej decyzji nie zmienię. Dziękuję za współpracę. Bywaj! Rozdział XI W kolejnych dnach było już tylko gorzej. Ipek spamował różnego rodzaju płomiennymi przemówieniami gdzie się tylko dało. Banowano go regularnie, ale ponieważ miał dynamiczny adres (w dodatku dokonywał wandalizmów z różnych miejsc) przynosiło to tylko krótkotrwałe rezultaty. Nie wiem, co chciał przez to osiągnąć, ale on faktycznie postanowił toczyć swoją beznadziejną walkę z całych sił. Wandalizował całymi dniami, nieraz nawet w nocy. Wszyscy mieli go dość i praktycznie nikt się nie zastanawiał, jakie pobudki nim kierują. Wszyscy mieli go za zwykłego trolla, co poniekąd było coraz bardziej zgodne z prawdą. Przewaga siły była jednak zbyt duża. Wraz z blokowaniem kolejnych zakresów pole działania ipeka się stale zawężało, a z czasem chyba nawet sam zauważył bezsens swoich poczynań. Pewnego dnia napisał na Jakiejś Tam Wikii dobra, poddaję się. Potem słuch po nim zaginął. Epilog Od tych wydarzeń minęło już sporo czasu. Nadal rozwijam Moją Ulubioną Wikię. Trzeba przyznać, że nawet z niezłym rezultatem. O opisanych tutaj zdarzeniach mało kto w ogóle pamięta. PO całej sprawie pozostało tylko trochę niewykasowanych wandalizmów. Dla mnie dodatkowo pozostały wspomnienia o ipeku, który mnie kochał. Kategoria:Literatura Bezsensopedii